Edén
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: De repente, un par de dedos peinan tus cabellos rubios desde detrás de tu espalda. Es extraño, estabas seguro de que te encontrabas solo. Clerith/Cleris. Oneshot. Triste intento de fluff.


**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII pertenece a Square Enix; fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

* * *

**EDÉN**

_Capítulo Único_

Caes. Tu espalda se encuentra contra el suelo. Contrario a cualquier presentimiento que pudiste tener, no ha dolido. Ni siquiera un poco. Tus ojos observan el cielo que hasta hace unos momentos no existía en las alturas. Un azul brillante e inmenso, un cálido sol y nubes esponjosas se encuentran allá arriba. El brillo no te lastima a pesar que todo reluce como agua cristalina, el aire está lleno de un toque fresco y dulce que hace que tu alrededor parezca tan perfecto que intuyes no estar en la realidad. Bajo tu cuerpo hierba verde, húmeda y llena de vida como todo lo que encuentras allí. Flores blancas y amarillas a tu alrededor. Es un sueño, piensas respirando el oxígeno que huele a paz, tranquilidad y sosiego. Tus sentidos subliman los olores, los sonidos, las sensaciones, los sabores y las imágenes a tu alrededor, regocijándote en todos ellos. La Tierra Prometida debe ser así, estás seguro de ello.

Tus ojos se cierran; decides disfrutar la sensación que te envuelve en esperanza y calidez. Éste es un momento perfecto, no pretendes arruinarlo por nada. Te sientas con las piernas cruzadas, tus párpados continúan caídos. Tocas el suave césped y sientes la humedad del rocío entre tus dedos. Te sientes completamente en paz, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo.

De repente, un par de dedos peinan tus cabellos rubios desde detrás de tu espalda. Es extraño, estabas seguro de que te encontrabas solo. Tu boca se abre junto con tus ojos, preguntarás quién está ahí, pero te silencian antes de que puedas pronunciar siquiera una palabra.

—Shh —dice una voz suave, dulce y protectora. Una risa le sigue. Te exaltas. Reconoces esa voz. La reconocerías en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar.

Te volteas apresurado y la ves; a ella, a la doncella que salvó al Planeta. Sus ojos más brillantes que la última vez que los viste, su sonrisa suave, dulce y llena de ternura es tan hermosa como toda ella.

—Aerith —susurras su nombre, asustado de arruinar el momento y desbaratar toda esa ridícula realidad donde ella está contigo nuevamente.

—Te he pedido silencio, Cloud —dice bromeando, su sentido del humor intacto, su risa igual que siempre—. Quiero escuchar a los pájaros cantando.

Cierras tus labios más por la conmoción de poder tocarla que por su petición. Ella sonríe y se levanta. Su cara mirando al cielo, sus manos detrás de su espalda. La brisa agitando su largo vestido blanco y su cabello castaño.

—No pienses en quedarte aquí —sentencia, leyéndote los pensamientos—. Hay mucho que debes hacer allá con Marlene y Denzel.

—Lo sé —respondes sonriendo sinceramente, lleno de felicidad—. No puedo quedarme, pero, por ahora, estoy aquí.

Te levantas, te acercas a ella y la miras directo a los verdes ojos chispeantes que por un momento olvidas que esto no es real y que ella está muerta.

—¿Qué pasa, Cloud?

No respondes a su pregunta, simplemente la abrazas, tus manos rodeando su cintura y tu barbilla sobre su cabeza. La abrazas así porque nunca pudiste hacerlo y no piensas perder esta oportunidad. La abrazas porque ella es todo lo que quieres ahora y todo lo que necesitas también. La aprietas más contra ti. Fuera de la prisión de tus brazos, todo se vuelve superfluo y banal. El césped, las nubes, la brisa, el sol. Te sientes completamente feliz así, a pesar de que todo es una fantasía.

—Ya es tiempo de que regreses, pero fue muy bueno estar contigo aquí —Aerith dice, su aliento chocando contra tu pecho.

Lo sabes también y sigues sin decir nada. Nada de lo que digas podrá expresar lo que sientes, pero susurras un "gracias", porque estás agradecido de que ella se quedara allí contigo, entre tus brazos sin pronunciar palabras y haciéndote olvidar el mundo. Sientes como todo se desvanece a tu alrededor y despiertas.

Ya no hay cielo, ni césped, ni nubes, ni Aerith. Es solamente tu cama, tu cuarto y tu techo. Olvidas todo a los pocos minutos, el sueño se desvanece de tus memorias sin retorno alguno, sin embargo, te sientes feliz y sonríes el resto del día.

Un ramo de flores blancas y amarillas yace en tu escritorio.

* * *

**El título es símbolico a trastornos mentales míos :D nociertonosecrean**

**No pensaba subir esta bazofia porque es una bazofia demasiado bazofia, pero luego me acordé que todavía no llego a 240 historias y que regularmente subo bazofias peores que ésta y que da igual, porque tal vez a alguien le entretenga y le guste aunque a mí no, pero que mis tres horas intentando sublimar sensaciones para esta viñeta deben rendir frutos (ser publicadas, pues). Y que definitivamente esta historia no entrará en la colección **_**Apologías **_**(unas 15 historias que tengo todas empezadas pero ninguna sin terminar) que estoy preparando (y que ahora me han dado ganas de escribir un ChrisJill que 'nomás no nace) y que igual y nadie lo lee porque el Clerith en español está más muerto que Benito Juárez y así.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
